Dibbs
by Fenixy
Summary: She's not a transfer student, because she has always been there. However, when others start to notice her, he's not too sure on how to feel about it. Especially people from other schools. "I saw her first"
1. Those Blue Eyes

**Chapter 1: Those Blue Eyes**

"Hey, Kageyama!" Hinata sprinted up to his towering teammate as the school day ended. "Do you need to study for the next test?!" Kageyama pressed down on the short boy's head with a crushing force and the orange haired boy started to shake.

"Of course I need to study, idiot…" He mumbled, trying to keep his voice down. "Don't start shouting obvious things…" He growled.

"O-Okay, I-I was just a-asking…" Hinata groaned trying to keep on his feet as Kageyama dragged him by the scalp to Class 5. They could feel the eyes of the classmates around them as the taller boy dragged the other across the room to the seats around their blonde, skittish manager. Practically throwing the small boy into his chair, Hitoka Yachi squealed at the loud noise.

"O-Oh… it's just you g-guys." Her voice shook as a nervous smile spread across her face crookedly. "Did you guys need some notes?" Hinata and Kageyawa nodded their heads vigorously before bowing their heads and shouted 'Please!' "O-Oi! St-Stop that!" The blonde started to get anxious again, waving her hands in front of her. "B-But right now I'm actually copying someone else's notes since I was sick a few days ago." The boys looked at her, a little bit of shock in their eyes.

"Who's notes?" Hinata asked. Yachi pointed to the front of the room where the entrance was. Her finger led their eyes to a small body with long black hair that laid down their back. "Who is that?" Hinata asked.

"That's Yuzuki, she's actually the one that you guys should be asking for tutoring." Yachi stood up, gathering her notebooks and note-taking utensils and led the boys to the desk in the corner. "Here you go, Yuzuki-chan, thank you so much again!" Yachi bowed deeply and the girl waved her hands in front of her.

"Y-Yachi-chan? It's alright! I'm glad I could help." She smiled at her blonde classmate before realizing the shadow that was casted over her. Looking up with her blue eyes, she spotted the towering setter and his small friend. She smiled up at them. "Are these friends of yours?"

A small blush came across the boys' faces as they bowed their heads and introduced themselves in a very formal and stiff way.

"Hey, there's no need for that." She said calmly. The boys, still bent over, looked up to see her still smiling at them. From their position, Kageyama was eye level with her as she opened her eyes to look at both of them with a warmer smile. "I'm Yuzuki Shimizu, nice to meet you."

Kageyama felt his face grow warm and he just dropped his head again. _"Her eyes… are so blue!_ " He thought to himself until Hinata spoke in a questionable voice.

"Shimizu?" Hinata was already standing straight up as Kageyama slowly regained his posture. The girl nodded. "As in… Kiyoko _Shimizu_?!" The outburst of their manager's name didn't seem the faze the blue-eyed girl that much as she only looked at him with slightly wider eyes.

"Yeah…" She mumbled, "My older sister if the manager of the volleyball team…"

"WAHHH?!" The duo shouted in complete shock, getting uncomfortably close to her face. "Why didn't you become the second manager?!" Hinata asked, forgetting that Yachi was standing beside him. His question subconsciously stabbed Yachi in the chest, and when he realized it he immediately apologized and tried to comfort the depressed manager.

Seeing how Hinata was preoccupied, Yuzuki looked ahead of her as she rested her head into the palm of her hand when she leaned her elbow on her desktop. "Because I'm not interested volleyball…" She mumbled just loud enough for those Kageyama her to hear.

"Oh yeah! We almost forgot!" Hinata hollered, slamming his hands on Yuzuki's desk. She sat up straight and looked up at his wild brown eyes. "We need your notes."

"Eh?" She asked, "My notes?" Hinata nodded as she searched her bag for her notebooks and piled them neatly on her desk. "Which subject?"

"English." Kageyama finally spoke. Yuzuki looked up at him and he made direct eye contact against and lost him composure and had to look away again. She just looked back to Hinata.

"Do you guys need help with the pronunciations too?" They nodded. "Good! I have them written down so that might be helpful." She opened her notebook and pointed to the writing next to the words and phrases. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi looked at the paper with glowing eyes. "I have problems pronouncing things right , but I could remember definitions easily so this helps a lot-"

"Thank you so much Shimizu-sensei!" The three of them bowed their heads deeply in a row in front of her desk.

" _S-Sensei_?" She asked aloud. "You don't have to be formal with me, ya'know." She leaned her head on the backs of her folded hands. They looked up at her smiling again warmly. "Just Yuzuki-chan is fine." The trio blushed and nodded their heads with a 'Yes ma'am'. "What did I just say…" She sighed.

A few minutes go by as the boys were sitting copying her notes and she had already gathered her things to leave. "Oi, Sh-Yuzuki-chan," Hinata caught her attention just as she was about to walk out the door. "We still have your notebooks."

"It's fine, just bring them to me when you're done with your test." She waved for them to keep it. "Your test is in a few days right? So just keep it."

"But," Kageyama started, "don't you need to study too?"

Yuzuki shook her head, "My sister kept her notes from the past years, I'll just look at those and make adjustments." She chuckled, "Besides, from what I hear, you guys need it more than I do." Her blunt comment pierced their chest as she waved goodbye and left their sights.

A few hours go by and it's dark outside when the duo are on their way home. The walked in silence for a little while as Hinata dragged along his bike and Kageyama just walked, but the orange-haired boy noticed something was off with his setter.

"Hey, Kageyama?" He asked to fill the silence. Kageyama didn't answer and the smaller boy just got angry and kicked the back of his long legs and made it knees buckle. Kageyama fell face first into the ground.

"Oi!" Kageyama got up and started to squeeze and pull on Hinata's head. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted.

"Yew wure spasing owt,"(You were spacing out) Hinata looked up at his teammate with concern when he released him, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped and continued walking. Another silence fell between them as Hinata trailed behind.

"Yuzuki-chan was kind of cute, wasn't she?" Hinata's question stopped Kageyama in his tracks. He didn't noticed until he was not ahead of him and turned around. "Kageyama?"

"Sh-She wasn't that great…" Kageyama started walking again beside Hinata and stopped where they usually parted ways. They had stopped for a moment, obviously one of them wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"Well," Hinata finally spoke, "I'll see you tomorrow at practice!"

"Yeah, see ya." Kageyama turned away whenever Hinata did and they went their separate ways.

As his walk, Kageyama wanted to remember what that girl looked like, but nothing came to mind. Her whole face was a blur and so was her body. The whole memory was a blur. Just as he got to his door, he finally remembered something about her.

Her bright blue eyes.


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

A few days have gone by and the Karasuno volleyball team were in their after school practice. Kageyama and Hinata were practicing their Quick Attack while the others were practicing their individual techniques.

"Oi, Captain…" Tanaka called to Daichi. The Captain looked over as he pointed his finger to the duo arguing. "Don't you think they are more intense than usual?" Look at them, Daichi just shook his head.

"They are just happy because they passed that test they were so worried about." He explained. Tanaka nodded.

"Yeah," Nishinoya walked over while wiping his face with a towel, "I heard that they got their notes from someone other than Yachi-chan." The three of them, later joined by the other third-years, looked and watched the duo as they either hit the ball, missed, or started yelling at each other.

"How did those two…" Sugawara started his thought.

"… get a girl to talk to them?" Tanaka finished for him. They all sighed, and Asashi just chuckled nervously.

Hours had gone by and the sun was setting. Kageyama and Hinata, as usual, were the last ones in the gym. They had promised their seniors that they would lock up when they were finished. They hit several serves and receives before finally calling it a day.

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata looked up at his friend, "Have you talked to Yuzuki-chan recently?" His question shocked the tall setter as he started to choke on his water bottle.

"W-Why would you ask that?" He asked franticly.

"Well, it's just that I've been talking to her at lunch that's all." Hinata looked away. "Did you know that she's been here since the first day of school?" Kageyama looked at him a bit confused. "I mean, it's crazy how we haven't noticed her before. She's our manager's younger sister and we didn't know about her."

"Probably because she's not interested in volleyball." Kageyama spoke without thinking. He started to wonder why himself. Why she wasn't interested in volleyball like her sister.

"Hinata? Kageyama?"

Looking over at the door, the boys saw a head with long black hair poking into the room. Her blue eyes were wide when she realized it was them. "What are you two still doing here? Practice ended hours ago!

"Yuzuki-chan!" Hinata grabbed his things and sprinted to the door, "I'm so sorry! I forgot that I said that I would walk you home!"

" _Walk her home?_ "

"Oh no, it's fine!" Yuzuki waved her hands before adjusting her shoulder bag, "I used the time to run some errands and then I came back to see if you had already left and then I saw the lights of the gym on so I came to turn them off."

"Wait." Kageyama's voice echoed a little louder than normal. They looked at him as he only looked at Yuzuki, "You left and came back?" He asked.

"Well… yeah…" His stares were making her uncomfortable as she looked away nervously, "Hinata offered to walk me home today so I figured it would be rude to break a promise." She didn't looked up to see Kageyama glaring at Hinata. Unsure of how to react, Hinata grabbed Yuzuki's arm and started to drag her away.

His haste left Kageyama in the empty gym.

"Hey, Yuzuki-chan?" Hinata dragged his bike along next to him as he walked beside the black haired girl. "Why don't you come to watch our practice?" She didn't answer right away as she looked away with a melancholy look. "I-I mean you don't have to, b-but maybe you would become interested in volleyball and that would be great!"

She looked up at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Why do I have to be interested in volleyball?" Her voice sounded insulted and it made Hinata stumble with his words again.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way," He franticly tried to recover his train of thought, "It's just, it would give us something else to talk about other than school." A light blush came across his face as he looked between the young girl and the handle bars of his bike.

Shizumi looked at him for a moment, making him a little bit more embarrassed, then she looked to the starry sky. "Well, maybe we can find something else to talk about." She thought for a moment, "How about movies?"

"I don't watch movies much because I'm usually practicing."

"How about… books?"

"I don't like to read."

"TV shows?"

"I get home too late to even start a series."

Yuzuki was lost for words. "You're telling me that _volleyball_ is what you spend all of your time doing?" Hinata nodded, his face had a look that said that he thought she already knew that. "Do you get enough sleep?" Hinata thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "How about food?" He nodded his head heartily. "Do you talk to anyone outside of volleyball?"

He shook his head. "I guess… you would be the only one in that category."

Yuzuki sighed. "You need to spread your horizons a bit, Hinata-kun." Finally, they reached her doorstep. Just before she entered, she turned around and faced Hinata. "Are you going to be okay on your way home?" Hinata nodded and pressed his hand on his chest. "Alright… well then, good night Hinata-kun. Get a lot of rest." Then she walked into her house and shut the door behind her.

When she walked away, Hinata could still remember the last look she gave him, but tried to cover up with a smile. It was a look of confusion.

Entering her house, she happened to see her older sister, Kiyoko, doing the laundry. "Hey Sis, let me help you!" She offered and instantly started to fold the clothes. They folded in silence until the basket was empty.

"I'll go make dinner." Kiyoko stated.

"I'll help!" Yuzuki followed her into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she just pulled out some leftovers and heated them up. While they waited in the kitchen, there was also silent.

"Hey, Yuzuki?" Kiyoko's voice was soft.

"Yes?"

"Who was that you said good night to?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata Shoyo?" Yuzuki nodded to at her sister as she opened the oven to take out the food. "Just Hinata?" Yuzuki nodded again as she got the plates. "That's odd."

"How so?" Yuzuki asked her sister as she started to eat out of the pan.

"Hinata, not matter how much they fight, is always with Kageyama." Kiyoko stated as she carefully covered her plate. "Also, you don't seem to be the type he would hang out with."

Yuzuki looked away with a 'hmp' as she stuffed her face. "I'm hurt, Sis, are you saying that I's not a good enough friend?" Taking their plates, they moved to the dining table and sat across from each other. "SO what if I'm hanging out with Hinata anyways?"

"Nothing and that's not what I meant and you know it." She kept her calm voice, even though Yuzuki knew her sister well enough to know when she was getting irritated. Silence fell again on the sisters as they finished their meal and cleaned up. They walked around the house to shower and change into their pajamas without a word to each other.

This was normal for the Shimizu sisters because when one wasn't in the mood to start a conversation, the other would just let them be. They were often home alone anyways because of their parents' were out working all the time.

However, tonight was a bit different.

"Yuzuki?" Sitting up in her bed, the younger sister saw her older sister peaking though the doorway. "Can we talk for a little bit?" Yuzuki turned on her lamp light to see her sister walk over and sit on her bed. "Why don't you come to a practice?"

"Practice?"

"The boys' volleyball team practice." Kiyoko's question made Yuzuki think about her response. Looking up at her sister, she just shook her head. The older Shimizu's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "Why not?"

"Because we are different, Kiyoko." Yuzuki explained simply. "You love volleyball now right?" Her sister nodded, "You know that I know how that feels, but I just can't. My studies come first, I don't have time to _visit_ a team practice." Laying back down in her bed and pulling her covers up to her chin, Yuzuki just closed her eyes. "Our personalities aren't the other difference between us, Kiyoko, and I don't understand it…"

Seeing how she wasn't going to talk about it anymore, Kiyoko just stood up to leave, stopping at the door and looked down at her sister. Shutting the door behind her, she mumbled with a sigh, "You would enjoy it."


	3. The Promise

**_Author's Note: In the previous two chapters, I realized that I was using the wrong name for Kiyoko Shimizu and it should be fixed now. I'm sorry that I was so slow to notice my mistake . But I also want to go ahead and thank those who have followed and favorited this story. Please review it and let me know what you think! Again, sorry and thank you!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Promise**

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted down at the Quick Duo. "YOU HAVE TO PASS TO BE ABLE TO GO TO TOKYO YOU IDIOTS!"

"Last I check," Captain Daichi stepped in, "You two have no room to talk." The second years stiffened when their captain placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now come, Sensei has to speak to us."

As they sat down on the gym floor, Ittetsu Takeda was in front of them with an open book in his hands. "As you all know," he started, "you have final exams starting in a week now." The faces of four of the players, Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya, got pale and stiff. He mainly focused on them. "Have you been preparing?" He asked again and they all looked away. "Remember, if anyone fails…" their teacher stated.

"We know! We know!" The four of them shouted.

"Yachi-san! Yuzuki-chan!" Hinata shouted with Kageyama slamming their hands on their desks. "Can we use some of your notes again?!" Startled, Yuzuki didn't respond right away.

"Huh? I thought Yachi-chan was helping you two out." She asked, looking over at her blonde friend only to see that she was still shaken up by their outburst. "Just her notes alone should be enough for the exams."

"But we wanted to talk to you too!" Hinata looked down at his new friend. For the past month, Hinata and Kageyama were hanging out with Yuzuki during lunch and walking home together, trying to convince her to watch them play volleyball.

She groaned, resting her head on her palm looking a little irritated. "If this is about volleyball-"

"It is." Kageyama interrupted her. She looked up at him with wide eyes as they both looked down at her with intense eyes. "When we pass our exams-"

"- you have to promise to come to our Summer Training Camp in Tokyo." Hinata finished strongly. Kageyama slapped him in the back of the head and glared at him for interrupting, but looked back at the black haired girl spoke.

"Alright," She looked up at them with eyes of someone declaring war, "But you can only have help from Yachi-chan here, not me." The boys gulped as she stood to be slightly below eye level with Hinata. She placed her hands on her hips, looking up at both of them with a cocky grin. "Which means you can't use my notes this time."

"W-Why not?!" Hinata asked, completely shocked seeing a different side of their new friend.

She sighed, "It will teach you how to study on your own, kind of." Crossing her arms and looking back up at them, "Spreading your horizons a bit." The lunch bell rang and the boys just looked at her with determined eyes.

"H-Hey you guys," Yachi stood up, "Class is about to start… you two better get back to class."

"Yes ma'am!" They stiffened and bowed to the two of them before exiting the room.

Before heading to her seat, Yuzuki was caught by her blonde classmate. "Wh-what was that about?" She asked softly. Yuzuki looked back at her, with eyes that reminded the blonde of the boys during practice, but her mouth was in a warm smile. Yuzuki shrugged as she walked away without a word.

After school, Yuzuki was stuck with cleaning duties after school. It felt like hours before she was finished and started to roam around the school yard. There was a noise in the distance, and being as curious as she was, she followed it. Without realizing it, she found herself at the doors to the gym where the volleyball team were practicing. She managed to walk up to the doorway without being noticed. From the doorway, her eyes followed the floating ball up until the small boy slapped it over the net.

"Yeah!" He shouted.

"Yuzu-chan?" The girl stiffened up and slowly turned her head behind her to find another small boy that she recognized as a second-year libero. "What are you doing? You haven't come by in a long time."

"O-Oh, Yu-kun…" She spoke softly, "I was just wondering around then-"

"Yuzu-chan!" A strong hand pressed down on the top of her head and ruffled up her hair a bit, "Long time no see!" The loud voice came from the other second year starter. "Here to give your sister some food?"

The little girl pushed Tanaka off and puffed out her cheek up at him in frustration. "Geez, Ryu-kun, you know that I hate it when you do that!" She didn't realized that her voice carried into the gym as people were now looking at her, including the first-year duo. A light blush came across her face when she noticed everyone staring.

Then all of a sudden she was being pushed and pulled into the gym by the second-years. She tried to get free and telling them to let her go, but it was hopeless.

She ended up standing next to her sister and Yachi while the boys continued their practices. She still had an embarrassed shade of pink across her cheeks as she just pouted and looked at her feet. "I'm glad that you came." Her older sister had said when she was forced onto the glossy hardwood. "You should stay a little while." And she did.

During their small break, Kageyama walked up to the younger Shimizu and just looked down at her with narrow eyes. Looking up at him, she had a submissive look under his pressure. "Wh-What is it?" She asked him, and he didn't answer right away.

"If you wanted to be walked home, you could have just asked." He said dryly.

The sound of his team 'Eh?' echoed around the gym. He didn't look away from her and saw the confusion on her face slowly changed her face to a deep shade of red.

She stuttered with her words. "Wh-What the hell are you talking about?!" She looked between him and the wall. "I-I wasn't waiting for anyone to walk me h-home today…" Kageyama stood there and waited as she tried to collect her words into a thought. "I was stuck with afterschool duties and I just happened to walk by-"

"They gym is in the opposite side of the school from the front gates." His matter-of-fact comment just made her even more embarrassed. Yuzuki didn't understand why she was still here, no one was forcing her to stay, but she would have felt bad if she just walked out. But why was she looking in? Why was she trying to hide in the first place? Yuzuki didn't answer as their captain called for him to finish practice or to run sprints.

"Kageyama is such an idiot." Yuzuki was startled when another quiet voice spoke beside her. A tall blonde boy took a sip of his water bottle as he glanced down at her. "Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Wh-What? Hell no!" Yuzuki blurted out, "Why would you ask that?" " _Who was this guy?_ "

"He and Hinata seem a little bit more motivated when you walked into the gym," He knelt down to place his water bottle carefully on the ground before looking back over at Yuzuki with his light brown eyes. She noticed a small smirk pull across his face, "To think that they got a girl like you to talk to them…" HE mumbled softly, but it was barely audible and probably not meant for her to hear. The tall boy finally stood up and left to the court again. Yuzuki felt her back tense up again when she thought about that grin.

"What is it Yuzuki-chan?" Yachi's voice reached her ears, "What's the matter?" Her blonde friend looked over at her with worried eyes.

Yuzuki looked at her then to the clipboard in her sister's arms. "Can I see that?" She pointed to the board. With a small nod, Kiyoko handed her sister the clipboard with the roster and schedule on it. The young girl searched the board and found what she was looking for.

"Tuskishima Kei…" She found his name. "H-He's 188.3 centimeters tall?!" She looked at the list astounded. " _How is that even possible? I'm kind of jealous… it pisses me off…_ "

Looking up from the board, she saw the whole team group up and then start walking over. The look in their eyes weren't ones that were coming out of practice. They held a strong look to them that surprised Yuzuki. "Yuzu-chan?" Tanaka and Nishinoya's loud voices echoed around her, making her shoulders stiffen up.

"Y-Yes?"

There was a strong pause before everyone bowed, including the captain, Sawamura Daichi. Then they all shouted at once. "Thank you for coming today!" The sudden outburst shocked Yuzuki and Yachi as they both held the same scared faces.

"Wh-What's going on?" She asked in a shaking, soft voice. "I-I didn't do anything…"

Hinata stood up first and shouted, "That's not true!" His face looked so intense that no one knew what to say. "You showed the is it possible!"

" _Possible_?" "What are you talking about?" Yuzuki asked, her nervousness still obvious.

Kageyama stood next and looked down at her. "You showed that it is possible for you to be interested in volleyball." " _huh?_ "

The rest of the team stood up and the upperclassmen that she was familiar with looked down at her with softened eyes. Most likely remembering back when she was visit after her school days during middle school. It's true that she would come visit, but not because she cared for volleyball, it's because she liked talking to the team. And she would bring her sister snacks since she wouldn't get home until late.

"So we want to make you a promise, Yuzuki-chan." Sugawara Koshi brought her attention back, "We promise by the end of the Summer Training Camp-"

"-you will enjoy watching volleyball." Sawamura finished for his friend. Looking at the rest of the team, Yuzuki was still a little confused and looked up at her older sister and her classmate.

" _Make me enjoy watching volleyball? Why are they so hell bent on making watch them?_ " Now it wasn't just Kageyama and Hinata, it was the rest of the team too. Her sister and blonde friend were only smiling at her after their team's outburst. "I really don't get it…" Yuzuki finally spoke, looking back at the Karasuno volleyball team before smiling, "But you guys can do whatever you want." It was a strange reply, but they seemed to take it in a positive tense since most of them only gave her toothy grins. Some didn't look like they cared, by them, it was that really tall guy from before.


	4. Extra Chapter: My Kazuki

**Extra Chapter: My Kazuki**

"Woof!" A furry animal walked up to the black haired girl, wagging the small nub on his real. He came up to her knee as he panted with glee. The girl smiled at the slim, light-golden haired dog as she crouched down to pet the top of his head.

"He really seems to like you," Yuzuki's aunt giggled as the mutt softly landed his paws on her knees to reach up and stare into her eyes. His deep brown eyes held a friendly glow as she stared back with her blue eyes. Tickling the bottom of his jaw, he turned his head and leaned into her palm.

"Good boy, Kazuki." She mumbled softly and his floppy ears perked up and his eyes looked up at her, but left his head pressed into her hand. She softly moved her fingers to pet his rough fur. "Too bad Kiyoko couldn't visit," The young girl spoke to the mutt softly, "She's too busy with the volleyball team, but I'll let her know that you still love her." He blinked slowly, as if he understood what the words meant. Taking his head into both of her hands, she rubbed them a little rougher and said a little louder, "But I know that you love me most." He licked her nose and she smiled. "It's almost like you understand me, and that's what makes you such a strange dog, Kazuki." His nub of a tail stopped for a moment before continuing to move.

Yuzuki was spending the night at her aunt's for the weekend, which meant that she could visit with one of her most precious friends, Kazuki. Kazuki was like a child to her aunt, and was treated like one. He seemed to understand a little more than people thought he did and the only people that knew were those in the house at the moment; Yuzuki and her aunt.

"Kazuki, you can sleep with Yuzuki tonight." Her aunt had previously said to the canine. She told him right after the high schooler walked in with her bag thrown over her shoulder and he had already raced to meet her at the door. Before she could even take her shoes off, the dog was already wagging his tail.

An hour went by and Yuzuki was slouched back on the couch with a blanket drapped across her lap and Kazuki was resting his front legs and head on her thigh. Flipping through the channels, she had a hand on his back rubbing it softly. Bringing her hand back up to his cheek, he leaned into it with closed eyes. When she looked down at him his big brown eyes opened. His brown eyes glowed in the TV lights and it had this emotion that she'd seen somewhere before.

" _Who do you think will win the Championship this year?_ " Voices from the TV started both of the relaxed bodies as their head perked up. Yuzuki looked at the screen and saw that the commentators were talking about volleyball and she pressed her back into the couch.

"Even away from _them_ I can't avoid the volleyball topics." The pressure on her thigh lifted as Kazuki hopped of the couch and walked away. Hearing his lap at his water bowl, Yuzuki looked behind the couch and asked, "Do you want a treat?" Without looked at her, the mutt walked around the couch and sat at the corner and looked up at her with his big brown eyes. "Oh now I know who you remind me of!" She chuckled at herself as she stood up and walked over him. On her way to the pantry, Kazuki followed her and stood patiently while she searched.

Finding the treats and turned around with her hand shoved into the bag, Kazuki sat and waited for her to pull out his favorite tiny cookie-bone. She crouched down and he stood straight on all four legs and walked up to her. "Nah-huh," She pulled away the treat, "Sit, please." And he obeyed with his expression the same and nub still wagging. With a smile, she handed him the treat and he politely took it from her fingers and began to chew it in front of her. She watched him eat and mumbled, "Good boy" as she handed him another. Yuzuki watched until all the crumbs were gone and the dog sat looking at her, waiting for another. "That's it for the night, Kazuki," Yuzki stood, "Let's go back to the couch." She walked to the couch with Kazuki on her heels and she laid down, pulling the covers over her and the rest of the couch, and patted a spot next to her stomach and Kazuki leapt up and curled up with his back pressed against the young girl's torso. With a hand laid gently against his stomach, Yuzuki scratched it until she felt herself drift to sleep mumbling, "Goodnight Kazuki."

Waking up, Yuzuki found herself in her bed hugging a bear that was almost the same size as her. Sitting up in her bed and looking across the room, she looked at the pictures that were pinned to her wall and laid eyes on a black and white picture she had taken of a portrait of a dog for one of her classes earlier in the semester. A melancholy feeling pressed on her chest as she smile and sighed as she got up to get ready for the day ahead of her. "Man…" She groaned as she stretched, "I wonder what Kazuki would have reacted if he met Hinata-kun…"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This chapter is something extra I wanted to upload because it is a tribute chapter. It's a tribute to a dog in my family passing away last night. It may be strange, but I thought it was kind of cute. Thank you for reading this rambling OVA-like chapter! 3**_


	5. Another Encounter

**Chapter 4: Another Encounter**

The next few days were different. Yuzuki came to more practices and just watched them practice. She found out that Tsuikishima Kei was a first year, just like her, and she freaked out. " _It's not fair_ " She continued to tell herself whenever he barely jumped to get over the net.

An arm wrapped around the back of her neck as she was pulled into another body and was slightly bent over. She looked over at the boy's toothy grin as he chuckled to himself. "It's good to have you back, Yuzu-chan!"

She looked over at him with narrowed blue eyes, "Yu-kun, it's not like you don't see me in the hallways…" She sighed, "You could have said something."

He pouted a little, "Well whenever I saw you, I walk heading to practice and you were always studying or talking to people." Pinching the back of his hand, Yuzuki pulled his arm off of her and pushed him away. She waved for him just to go back to practicing and he just nodded and sprinted off.

"You seem close with Nishinoya-san." Yachi stated to the black haired girl. She looked over at those curious brown eyes and just sighed. "You actually seem to know all of the upperclassmen too, why is that?" Yuzuki thought for a moment, thinking of a way to explain. When she realized that she took too long to reply, Yachi started getting all shaky and nervou. "N-Nevermind! You don't have to answer!"

"No, it's okay." Yuzuki looked at her, a little confused on why she was so nervous, but kept talking. "Last year, I would come and bring Kiyoko snacks while she was at the practices." Placing a finger on her cheek, Yuzuki looked away, "I guess, from the times I came by, I just got to know the boys on the team."

"So why don't you like volleyball?" The blonde asked the raven haired girl. Looking at her friend, then back to the team practicing. The look on her face was tense and her eyebrows furrowed. Yachi could tell that it wasn't volleyball that Yuzuki disliked, but something else.

Her shoulders relaxed and she tried to cover up her tense face with a smile, but she didn't do it well. "I'm just not a big fan of team sports." Yuzuki turned away and walked out of the gym with her things. Unsure of how to reaction, Yachi just froze in place and watched her leave.

"Don't worry about Yuzu-chan," Tanaka's voice startled the blonde manager during his water break. "I'll have a talk with her about leaving practice…" He made one of his scary faces and left Yachi shaking.

Her shaking voice was soft, but audible. "I-It's not like she's part of the team or anything…"

"You talking to her might make everything worst anyways." Sugawara walked over whipping his sweat away with his arm. Kiyoko handed him a towel and he thanked her. Looking down at the first year manager, he could see that she was too scared to ask a question that he knew she wanted to ask. "You want to know why Yuzuki-chan is so comfortable around everyone." She nodded vigorously. "Well, that's because she's like a little sister to all of us." He stated simply with a smile. Looking over at Tanaka, he was nodding with a serious expression with his arms crossed over his chest. Yachi didn't quite understand exactly what they meant by that, but she knew that the younger Shimizu was more than "the manager's little sister" to them.

After leaving the gym, Yuzuki ran some errands before she could go home. Pulling out her list, she walked from store to store gathering ingredients for dinner. " _I hope Kiyoko doesn't notice that I took this from her bag…_ " She thought to herself as she walked down the street staring down at the list. She was almost finished with it when she bumped into something solid and fell down on her butt and her bags scattering. "Oww…" She groaned, rubbing her rear as she reached around to gather her things. She didn't even look up until her hand made contact with another. Looking up, she looked into the deep, dark brown eyes of another. She stared into them and was mesmerized until his words snapped her back into reality.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as she felt her face get slightly warm when she realized how close he was to her now. She nodded her head quickly, looking away and trying to gather her things to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Oi, Assikawa," Another voice came from behind the boy, "Help her with her things!" Another boy came from behind him and stepped on the back of his brunette head. The boy on the ground started to help Yuzuki pile her things into the bags and stood up to hand them to her. The other boy, grabbed the back of his head and forced it downwards into a deep bow along with him saying, "I apologize for this dumbass here."

Yuzuki waved her hands in front of her while shaking her head. "N-No it's alright, I should have been paying attention!" She defended. The boys she looked down on had familiar sports jerseys on. They were white and a light blue-green color, but she could read the names since they were moving so fast to stand straight.

The black haired boy elbowed his 'friend' in the gut. "Apologize." He demanded. The taller boy held his stomach and complained to the other boy before looking down at Yuzuki with a warm, friendly smile as he apologized. There was something about his smile that Yuzuki found enchanting. He wasn't bad looking and it was rare for the raven haired girl to even mention how attractive a guy was to her.

"Hey, did you hit your head when you fell or something?" He asked getting closer to her face again.

A light pink covered her face as she shook her head. "N-No, I'm fine really," She assured him. "Sorry, what did you say?" She asked looking between the two boys. One of them was more concentrated than the other and Yuzuki didn't know if that meant he was scary or not.

"I asked what your name was." The brunette asked with a light gleam in his brown eyes. The look in his eyes changed and it made her even more nervous.

"Y-Yuzuki…" She mumbled softly.

The boy smiled. "That's a pretty name," He complimented her, "I'm Toru Oikawa and this is my friend Iwa-chan." He introduced both of them. His friend politely bowed when his name was mentioned. Oikawa's eyes scanned the petite girl and his eyes narrowed. "You're wearing a Karasuno uniform right?" Yuzuki nodded slowly. "So you know Tobio?" " _Tobio?_ " The look on her face meant that she didn't know who he was referring to. The tilt of her head made him chuckle and wave his hand to dismay the question.

Yuzuki bowed. "It's nice to meet you two, but I have to get going now." She stated as she started to walk around them. "Excuse me-"

"Wanna exchange numbers?" Oikawa asked. By his appearance and height, Yuzuki could infer that he was a third year from whatever school he was from. However, before she noticed all of this, they had exchanged contact info and the two older boys were already walking away while waving back at her.

She was left standing there alone with her groceries with her phone in hand. "What-" She said to no one, "-just happened?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Check out my poll for Dibbs! It's on my profile page now! 3**_


	6. Tokyo

**Chapter 5: Tokyo**

It was the day of exams and Yuzuki was waiting on the first-year duo to finish their supplementary exams to see if she will go to their training camp. Waiting outside of the school with Tanaka's older sister, Saeko, felt longer then it really was.

"So, who are you again?" The college student asked bluntly.

Startled, the black haired girl stiffened up. "Y-Yuzuki Shimizu. I'm the little sister of the manager." She introduced herself. The blonde looked at her intensely before sitting back with an irritated expression.

Yuzuki sat there uncomfortably stiff until Saeko said, "So why are you waiting out here instead of riding with the team?" Yuzuki didn't know how to exactly answer. She didn't know why she was actually doing this bet, but what else was she going to do now? She can't back out of it. She could never do that, it wasn't in her nature.

"Only the team members are allowed to ride in the bus that the coach and teacher was driving," She didn't lie about, "and I made a bet with the two in there." She pointed her chin to the school building entrance were she noticed two bodies racing towards them. She recognized the tall black hair and short orange hair as they cheered. " _Looks like I'm going to Tokyo…_ "

The ride to the summer camp started out rough, but got smoother along the way. Hinata sat in the passenger seat while Yuzuki and Kageyama were in the back. The car was quiet for a little while and Yuzuki glanced over at the boy next to her and saw that his eyes were getting heavy. He was leaning his head against the window with his eyes close when she tugged a little on his sleeve. Looking down at her, he saw her pat her hands on her lap. She mouthed to him " _Lay down_ " trying not to break the silence. He first shook his head, a light blush on his cheeks but she just pouted and looked away.

A few minutes later, Yuzuki felt some pressure on her legs and looked down to see Kageyama laying his head down on her. She held her breath for a moment before sighing and leaning her head against the window and stared at the cars they passed by.

Another patch of silence went by before Saeko-nesan started chatting with Hinata in the front seat. Being the only other one awake in the car, she had no choice but to listen.

"So you like volleyball so much that you're worried about it?" She asked the small boy.

Hinata nodded with a "Yes". Looking up in the rearview mirror, Yuzuki saw Saeko's eyes looking back at her. She stiffened and looked back out the window.

"Why did you join volleyball, Shoyo?" She asked him.

"When I was in grade school, I saw the spring tournament on TV." He explained. Yuzuki just listened to the conversation, even when Kageyama woke up to talk too, but didn't talk. She didn't have anything to say about volleyball. She still didn't quite understand how someone could get so inspired by a team sport. She tightened her fist under her jaw at a small memory of her shouting to her family. She didn't noticed, however, the two other first-years in the car looking over at her while she was in her own thoughts.

Arriving in Tokyo was a miracle with the Tanaka sister's driving. On the way they almost had many accidents and getting out of the car with shaking legs meant that Yuzuki was alive. " _N-Never… again…_ " She promised herself never to get in that car again. Ever. She leaned over her knees to catch her breath. Her head popped up when she saw Kageyama and Hinata's backs to her. She didn't stand up right away because she was trying to think of what their backs reminded her of. Her back straightened by itself when she realized it. They were racing away when the thought ran across her mind.

" _They look…"_ she thought to herself at first, "…as if they're ready to take on the world." She mumbled aloud, gaining a small side glance from Saeko as they quickly followed the two boys into the gyms of the building.

Within the next few minutes, the first-year duos were on the court and Yuzuki was left to stand up by the railing by herself. Later she was joined by Saeko with some snacks. The black haired girl leaned against the metal railing when the older woman offered her a bag of chips, and she accepted them. "So," Saeko started with a mouth full of crackers, "that promise you made those boys, what was it exactly?" She watched as the young girl sighed and leaned back from the railings with her hands gripped tightly around the metal.

"We agreed that if they passed their exams, that I would come to Tokyo with them to watch them play volleyball." Yuzuki didn't sound pleased, and her eyes didn't have a spark in them as she watched the boys play. "And now for some reason," she leaned back over the railing with her arms rested on them, and her head rested on her arms. "The whole team is set on making me like volleyball."

Saeko looked down at the girl's bored posture and didn't say a word at first. She just watched from the corner of her eyes as the boys played their set. The small girl would made small sounds as a reaction to whether someone missed or scored. However, when the boys finished their set, she returned to her natural composure and walked away.

Later that evening, Yuzuki couldn't sit still in her room so she decided to explore around the halls of the facility. She was rooming with her sister and a few other managers of the other teams. They seemed nice, but all they were talking about was volleyball and more volleyball. _"I had to get out."_ She told herself until voices started to echo down the hall. She recognized one of the voices as Hinata's, but the other was unfamiliar. _"Who is he talking to?"_ Yuzuki questioned as she walked carefully down the hall.

"You're a lot smaller in person, HInata." The voice commented, and Yuzuki couldn't help but giggle to herself when she saw her friend's expression. She tried to hold in her laughter as the small orange haired boy started waving around like an angry crab and the tall boy in the door frame lean back in defense as he apologized.

"I could tell from before that you can jump really high though," he mentioned, holding his hand up to his jaw, "About this high from what I can tell. Well…" He raised his hand a little higher, "I can jump higher than that." Yuzuki took a step back, realizing that she was eavesdropping and started to head back to her room. The boy kept talking, but stopped after a large _thud_ stopped him and Yuzuki in their tracks.

Turning her head around, she noticed that Hinata was crouching down and holding the top of his head while groaning in pain. "Then," Hinata started, looking up at the tall boy, "I'll just have to jump higher than that! To the very top!" He declared, almost touching the floor tiles.

 _"D-Did he just jump and hit is head?"_ She asked herself, finally bursting out laughing and holding her stomach. Hinata looked over at her, and the boy leaned out of the doorway to see who was laughing. "H-How…How can you jump so high?" She asked, whipping away the tear in her eye.

"Who's that?" The tall boy asked, leaning over Hinata as he stood. Yuzuki could clearly see him now, his grey hair and dark green eyes seemed odd as he stared down at her. The raven haired girl felt stiff as he stared at her for a while.

HInata stepped in front of her and looked the boy directly in the eyes. "This is Yuzuki, and she's hear to cheer us on!" Yuzuki made a ' _huh_ ' noise from behind the small boy and looked at the back of his head in confusion. He turned to her and just gave her a toothy smile; Yuzuki blushed and looked away.

"I'm only here because you forced me to." She mumbled under her breath, looking at the wild haired kid before looking back up at the taller boy. "W-Who are you?" She tried to keep her composure.

He smiled down at her, "I'm Haibi Lev, a first year at Nekoma, nice to meet you." He greeted. "You're kind of cute, is she your girlfriend Hinata?" Lev asked nonchalantly. Hinata blushed intensely and denied the comment. Yuzuki didn't quite hear the last comments because she was still in awe of how tall he was. After looking and holding up his arms in defense to a raging Hinata, he smiled down at Yuzuki, earning a small blush on her cheeks as she turned away.

"Goodnight!" She shouted as she stormed off. _"He's a first year too?! Why is everyone so dang tall?!"_ She thought to herself as she entered her

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Don't forget to check out my poll for my OC Shimizu Yuzuki in Dibbs :) _**


	7. Frustration

**Chapter 6: Frustration**

The next day, Yuzuki was left to watched the volleyball match between Karasuno and Nekoma only up by the railing. She could hear each side talking to their team, but couldn't make out what they were saying, not that she cared. _"Kiyoko told me that they lost twice to these guys yesterday,"_ She thought to herself as she scanned the other team, _"I hope they'll be alright."_ She was resting her head in her palm when a boy from the Nekoma team looked up at her. Yuzuki froze as he made eye contact with the boy with ombre hair. She looked away and saw the tall boy from the night before standing at the net as well. _"His head almost reaches the top of the net from here…"_ She thought to herself when he looked up at her and waved. She waved back with a smile before looking back to the team she came to watch. She heard Hinata shout 'Bring it!' just as they were about to start.

The game started and Yuzuki's eyes followed the ball as it moved from one side of the court to the other. It was only the first point, and she could sense the intensity on the court from where she's standing; each team had the same look in their eyes. She yawned, and before she knew it, the point stopped. Hearing the whistle, the raven haired girl looked down at the court and saw the ball behind Hinata on the ground. _"What just happened?"_ She stared dumbfounded as the Nekoma team cheered amongst themselves.

The next point, Yuzuki watched a little closer and saw Lev taunt Hinata from across the net. The hairs on her neck stood up as she suddenly felt a little irritated as the ball was served again. Tanaka received it and Kageyama got ready for the set. An orange blur went across the court as Hinata bolted for the net and jumped. Instead, Asahi got the spike, but it was tipped by the guys at net, including Lev. "One touch!" He shouted behind him. Yuzuki was kind of leaning a bit forward against the railing as the point was played out. Lev spiked the ball and ended the point.

The score was 2-3 when a time out was called. Feeling her throat start to feel dry, Yuzuki walked to a vending machine. She entered her money and pulled out a water bottle. "The boys seem to be having a bit of trouble out there…" She mumbled as she unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured water into her mouth.

"Oh, are you from Karasuno then?" Startled, Yuzuki started to choke on her water for a second as she turned around. A boy much taller than she was stood behind her with grey and black streaked hair. He held himself proudly, but looked down at her questionably. She nodded sheepishly, then he smiled at her. "Awesome! I'm Bokuto Kotaro, ace of Fukurodani!" He pointed at himself with his thumb with a permanent smile.

"I'm Shimizu Yuzuki…" She presented herself uncomfortably. His confidence was kind of intimidating.

"Are you a manager or something? If so, shouldn't you be out there?" He asked her with his bright golden eyes. Yuzuki just shook her head as she screwed on the top of her water bottle.

"I'm just a normal student, I'm not part of the club."

"Then you must really like volleyball then!" He exclaimed with a grin, "I guess you like the _slam_ and the _whoosh_!" He started making sound effects and Yuzuki just tilted her head up at him.

"I don't…" She started, "…understand." He froze and looked at her dumbfounded with a 'eh?'.

He got extremely close to her face. "You're here and you don't know about the _slam_ and the _whoosh_?!" Yuzuki leaned away from him nervously. He was about to say something else when another boy came up behind him. He had black hair, squinty green eyes, and a bored expression. "Akaashi! This is Yuzuki, she's from Karasuno!" Bokuto introduced her. The other boy just looked her over and shrugged, walking away. "Hey, Akaashi! Don't be rude!" Bokuto seemed to forget about the young girl's presence as he rushed after his friend. Quick to get away from the shouting and the excitement, Yuzuki quickly headed back to her spot in the railing.

 _"Wh-Why does that keep happening to me lately?"_ She thought nervously as she returned to the match between Karasuno and Nekoma. She came back and could sense the tension on the court, and it wasn't like before. The tension only came from Karasuno's side. _"Something happened while I was gone… but what?"_ Everyone looked stiff and Hinata started getting less and less hits from Kageyama as the game progressed. _"Damn it…"_ She thought gripping onto the railing and gritting her teeth as she watched the team continue to lose points. _"This is why team sports are pointless…"_

When the set was over, the Karasuno team started doing their slides across the ground and there was still something in the air, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. She quickly made her way to greet the team when she noticed that they were exiting the courts. However, when she arrived, they were already gone. Whipping her head around, she ran through the halls to look for them, dodging people until she ran into Asahi's back. She rebounded and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ah, Yuzuki-chan." She looked up to see smiling faces, but she could tell they weren't really that happy. "Why are you running?" Sawamura asked her as he reached down to help her up. She accepted his hand and only looked around.

"Where is Hinata and Kageyama?" She asked, looking up at the boys as they sighed and pointed to a door behind them. The door lead outside and it was cracked as she approached it with the coach beside her.

"Before I knew it, we lost the last set with Seijoh," Hinata's depressed voice stopped everyone that heard it, including Yuzuki as she was standing behind Coach Ukai near the doorway. "When I realized it, the ball that was hit was behind me, and on the floor." It sounded as if he was remembering something painful. Yuzuki just stood silently still and listened to her friend on the other side of the wall. "I'm the one who lost, so I don't want you to apologize, Kageyama." Irritation covered his words. "I want to fight in mid-air until the last moment."

 _"Fight?"_ Yuzuki balled her fist. Nishinoya called to her as she turned away and ran in the opposite direction. She wasn't looking where she was going as she ran in a full rage. _"Why does everyone here_ love _volleyball so much?"_ She asked herself, _"What does everyone want to_ fight _?!"_ She ran until she was too exhausted to run anymore.

She was leaning over her legs when she heard a familiar voices behind her. "Yuzuki!" She stood up and turned to see Kageyama and Hinata racing up to her, almost running into her. They leaned over and panted over their knees before lifting their heads to be eye level with her. "What's the matter?!" They asked in unison. She looked at them with her blue eyes wide and baffled. _"They're worried about me? They just lost… and after what they just talked about."_ "Why were you running?" Hinata looked up at her with his big brown eyes and she couldn't look away. She could feel Kageyama looking down at her as well when she saw the rest of the team behind them start to approach. _"What the heck is up with these guys?"_

She waved her hands in front of her nervously. "N-Nothing's wrong, I just felt like running-"

"Don't lie." Kageyama growled down at her, pulling on one of her cheeks. "You can't fool us!" Yuzuki started to whine and he instantly backed off when she started to tear. Holding his hands up when the rest of the starters started to glare at his back. She held her cheek while she whined and he started to feel a stabbing in his chest. "I-I-I'm sorry!"

"You made her cry." Hinata growled at him, holding up a fist ready to fight. Kageyama held up his hands to defend himself.

"I-I-I said I'm sorry! I-I… It's just-"

"I don't get you guys…" They heard Yuzuki mumble. They all looked up at the girl as her bangs covered her face with a shadow so they couldn't see her expression. She looked up at them with a furious expression as she shouted, "I don't get it!" Then she stormed off without saying anything else. Leaving the boys completely white in the face with confusing.

Kiyoko just sighed and looked after her sister as she ran. "She's alright, she does that from time to time." She tried to explain, but when she looked over at the second and third years, they were teary-eyed.

"Y-Yuzuki-chan…" Asahi whined lowly.

"… is angry with us…" Nishinoya finished.


	8. Understanding

**Chapter 7: Understanding**

Finishing the second day of matches, Karasuno got into their bus. The long black haired girl arrived to the bus a little later than the rest and she felt all eyes on her. She looked submissively away, the inhaled slowly and sighed heavily. Holding her head high, she walked up into the bus without looking at anyone in particular.

"Who's that?" Kuroo asked Karasuno's Captian as she walked through the bus and they could see her sit down in the front through the windows.

"She's the younger sister of one of our managers, Shimizu Yuzuki," Sawamura informed him. "She came to watch us play for the summer." Kuroo whistled and grinned with his cat-like eyes.

"So you've got yourself a little cheerleader now?" He asked with a teasing tone. He saw Sawamura shake his head as he chuckled a bit.

"She doesn't even like volleyball," He looked up at him, "We actually forced her to come with us." The other team captain looked down at him a little confused but didn't ask anymore questions.

Except he just mumbled, "You still got yourself a cheerleader."

On the car ride to Tokyo, Yuzuki sat on her own against the window on the bus while Kageyama and Hinata sat in the seats across from her. She kept her eyes on the outside, even though she had this stiff feeling of eyes watching her. The seat next to her moved, but she didn't look up.

"Yuzuki-chan." She jumped and slowly looked over to see that a boy had sat next to her with a smile. It was Sugawara. The grey haired third year sat comfortably next to her as she tried to lean as far away from him as she could. "Is everything alright, Yuzuki-chan?" The raven haired girl nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the sunset scenery. Sugawara looked over at the two boys across the isle and just nervously chuckled to them. He turned back to her to see her eyes getting heavy and her head was nodding as she tried to keep her eyes open. He smiled softly and his head popped up with an idea. Turning back to the first years across from them, he saw how Hinata was asleep but Kageyama was nodding his head as well. He stood up, holding onto the chairs for support, and poked the taller setter on the shoulder to get his attention. He waved and pointed to the seat he was in and then to the seat next to Yuzuki. Unaware for what he was really asking for, Kageyama looked at him confused but still stood up to give his seat to his senior. As Sugawara sat down he whispered, "Good luck," with a smile and a thumbs up as he nudged the younger setter into the seat behind him.

Yuzuki jumped when a hand topped on her shoulder, and looked over at the boy now next to her. Kageyama looked her dead in the eyes and patted softly on his shoulder when he looked away with a light blush. Looking at his shoulder, then to his face, she shook her head. Irritated, and obviously a little embarrassed, Kageyama furrowed his eyes and looked ahead of him. He sat there for a few minutes with his own head nodding and eyes getting heavy again. Finally he let himself keep his eyes shut, but they popped open the moment some pressure touched his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see the long, black haired girl next to him laying her head lightly on his shoulder and the pressure slowly got heavier as she relaxed and started to breathed evenly and softly. Feeling his body grow stiff and warm, Kageyama did his best not to move.

Arriving back to the school, Kageyama moved his shoulder to wake Yuzuki and watched as her eyes slowly flutter open and suddenly straightened her back. Without a word, he stood up and gathered his things to exit the bus. Yuzuki gathered what little she had at her feet and stopped when she noticed the coach and teacher talking to the members about their day off tomorrow. _"Finally..."_ Yuzuki thought to herself, _"They'll finally have a day without volleyball..."_ Her thoughts were stopped by two of the second years racing up to her and halted just as she was about to topple over.

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked strongly down at her as she just chuckled nervously. When she went to speak, they whispered down to her, "Do you _like_ Kageyama?" She froze, her face paused in the same confused and uncomfortable expression as she tilted her head. "I saw you on the bus when I woke up, Yuzu-chan." Nishinoya said to her with his arms over his chest. "And you can tell us the truth, we won't tell." He teased her.

Suddenly, Yuzuki understood what they meant and her face felt feverish. She shook it quickly and waved her hands in front of her. "I-It's not like that! He offered and I just laid my head down when I got tired and-and-"

"Mmmhmmm..." Tanaka smirked down at her as he and Nishinoya shared the same mischievous grin. "Does Kiyoko-chan know?" He chooed.

"There's nothing to know!" She shouted and pushed her way through the two of them. Those two have always teased her about the smallest things that get under her skin. She sighed, but stopped by the doorway to the gym and saw the first year duo practicing with Yachi. She watched as Hinata missed every single ball that Kageyama put up for him as the balls against the wall collected. Her shoulders lowered with her eyes as she tried to look away, but ended up walking up to the door frame and leaning against it to watch.

"One more time!" Hinata shouted out of breath at the taller boy.

Kageyama glared down at him and growled, "Instead of practicing an attack we're not sure you'll ever be able to do," his voice got progressively louder, "you should be working on the attacks we've been using, as well as serving and blocking!"

"But if this quick doesn't work," Hinata argued under his pants, "There's not point for me being on the court!"

Yuzuki's eyes lowered, something about his words reminded her of the past and it was painful. She was in thought until she heard Hinata shout, "I want to be strong enough to compete by myself!" Her head popped up just in time to see Kageyama throw him on the ground and Yachi trying to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen.

"I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning." Kageyama's words resinated his anger.

 _"I only team up with someone I can win with."_

"And I don't feel-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" The boys froze and looked at the doorway at the furious black haired first year. Her blue eyes wide with anger and her hands were both balled into fists.

"Yuzuki-?"

"WHO THE _HELL_ GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHO CAN WIN OR NOT?" She shouted as she walked up to the setter and he took a step back, "HUH? WHO?!" She continued to shout up at him, "YOU TWO ARE TEAMMATES, RIGHT? WHETHER YOU WIN TOGETHER OR YOU LOSE TOGETHER, THAT ALL DEPENDS ON THE COOPERATION, NOT ON INDIVIDUALS!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Yuzukied vexed up at him with her hands on her hips, "Give him more tosses until he is satisfied." She calmed down a little bit and stared up at him with strong eyes. Kageyama stared back and just narrowed his eyes at her.

"I won't." He said simply.

Yuzuki went to say something but was interrupted by Hinata tackling the other boy from behind and the girl stepped out of the way before Kageyama toppled over her. "I won't let go until you give me more tosses!" The orange haired boy shouted at him. Irritated, Kageyama refused and started to swinging his around and tossing him away each time he got back up to grab him. Yachi went to get someone and Yuzuki just stood there and watched in shock. She wanted to stop it, but didn't know how to. Her two close friends were fighting and she was powerless to stop it. She stood there and listened as the two continued to argue until Tanaka came in with Yachi to break up the fight.

On the way home, Kageyama offered to walk Yuzuki home. She didn't argue and just walked with him in silence. They walked for what felt like miles until they got to the part where they part ways. "I guess I'll see you later..." Yuzuki mumbled as she turned to walk away, but stopped when Kageyama grabbed her wrist. She turned around and he bowed deeply when he released her. She looked down at him confused.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and Yuzuki didn't react much, she just looked down at him solemnly.

"I should be the one apologizing, not you-"

"That's not true." He stood up straight abruptly and looked her straight in the eyes, "In the last few days, I feel like I've done some things to offend or harm you." He said bluntly, "So I'm sorry!" He bowed again. He stayed like that for a little while as Yuzuki didn't reply.

She sighed deeply before she decided to speak. "What Hinata said, about being able to compete by himself," Kageyama stood up while she spoke with the ground, "I know what that feels like." She could feel his confusion as she continued. "I was on a team once, but I got left behind, and even when I tried to practice and keep up, it was useless for me." She finally looked up at him and saw his eyes widen, "So please, give Hinata a chance. I'm sure that he'll be able to prove himself and be able to do whatever it is he wants." She begged him.

Kageyama looked down at the girl pleading and couldn't seem to say no to her, but also couldn't speak. Her deep blue eyes glowed and it sort of reminded her of how the orange haired Decoy looks when he asks for a toss. All he could do is reach out to the girl, watching her close her eyes tightly, and rest his hand on the top of her head. "I'll try." He mumbled as he turns away to walk in the opposite direction towards his home.


	9. Listen

**Chapter 8: Listen**

The next day, Yuzuki felt her phone vibrate in her bag as it hanged off the side of her desk once school was done. Flipping it open, she saw that she received a message from an unfamiliar name. " _Oikawa?"_ She opened the message and read:

"Hey Yuzuki-chan! It's Toru Oikawa, wanna hang out? 3"

" _Toru… Oikawa?"_ She thought to herself just before remembering the boy that she ran into a few weeks ago. " _Why is he messaging me all of a sudden?"_ She asked herself as she replied:

"Sure. Where?"

He replied quickly with:

"I have to pick up my nephew from a volleyball class, how about you meet me at the facility?"

Yuzuki felt a little strange messaging someone she barely knew about meeting up somewhere, but pushing aside her nervousness, she replied:

"Alright! Meet you there"

Then she closed her phone and stared at it tensely. " _Why did I just do that?"_ While in thought, the doors in front of her desk slid open and Kageyama stepped into the classroom. His eyes wondered around the room before they settled on her. He took a step towards her and she swung her arms behind her back stiffly with her phone. "K-Kageyama-kun, what's up?" She asked him uncomfortably.

He looked at her funny at her sudden edginess. "I'm walking you home." He said plainly looking down at her, "Coach took Hinata somewhere, so it'll just be me and you." He explained. The tall boy noticed the uncomfortable smile on her face. She seemed to be acting weird.

"O-Oh right!" Her voice was higher than normal, "S-Sorry, but I have to go somewhere after school so you don't have to walk me home today."

"I'll just come with you."

"Don't you have homework?" She asked him, looking straight into his eyes. Now he was looking away awkwardly at the word he dreaded. "You should go home and work." The black haired girl explained. " _What am I doing?"_ She asked herself while Kageyama was in thought, " _Why do I feel like running?"_ Looking up at him, she examined his expression as he seemed to be thinking really hard about something. " _He might not even notice."_

Kageyama glared darkly at the small girl and she stiffened even more when they made eye contact. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

" _He noticed?!"_ "N-No! I just don't want to make you do anything on your day off-"

"Are those two bickering?" A voice came from behind them in the classroom. "Are they a _couple_?" Another one asked. Yuzuki froze with her hands up waving in front of her when she heard the voices. Without another word she quickly grabbed her bag, and Kageyama's wrist, and left the room. She dragged him behind her as he protested. She didn't listen as she kept her head down and her eyes covered by a shadow.

Kageyama trailed behind her and tried to keep his footing to keep up. "Yuzuki-chan! Slow down!" He shouted up to her as they were now running through the first floor of the school, and exited the building. " _Damn… she's faster than I thought…"_ He thought as they finally stopped a few blocks away from the school. He leaned over to catch his breath while the girl stood straight, not even panting a little bit. "What… the hell was that?" He asked between breaths. He stood up and saw that she was already walking away as if nothing happened. He gritted his teeth and bolted after her.

"I'm going to meet a friend." She said with her back unturned and Kageyama stopped fast enough not to run into her. "You can come with if you want, it's at the sports facility." She explained finally before continuing to walk. Not completely getting the situation, Kageyama just continued to follow behind her for the rest of the way.

Arriving at the facility, Kageyama was not walking beside Yuzuki. " _Why did I come along?"_ He asked himself, glancing down at Yuzuki with the corner of his eyes. _"It's not like I can join a class, it's over already."_ Yuzuki stopped suddenly and Kageyama paused just a little in front of her and turned to her. "Who are you-" He asked just before a small boy ran into his hip. The tall first-year looked down at the boy and he suddenly started to cry. Yuzuki's attention was diverted to the sobbing boy.

She leaned down to be eye leveled with the boy as she tried to comfort him to stop crying. "You shouldn't look so harshly at children, Kageyama-kun." She glared up at him and he backed up looking away in a pout. "There, there, did the scary boy frighten you?" She asked in a soft, warm tone.

"Scary? Who are you calling scary?" He vexed at her from behind.

"Toru! Show me how to serve!" Another small boy squeaked in the distance.

"Hey! How about showing some respect first?" A familiar voice growled. Yuzuki's head popped up from the sobbing boy and turn to look in the same direction. Following her gaze, Kageyama saw a familiar face.

His body froze up as his head moved in between the girl and the older boy approaching them. "O-Oikawa?" His voice escaped his lips in a stutter. Yuzuki stood up and looked at Kageyama's nervous appearance then looked at Oikawa as he made eye contact with the boy without noticing her presence. Oikawa glared at Karasuno's setter and lifted his head with an 'hmp'. "O-Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?" Kageyama asked shakily.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Yuzuki asked, and Kageyama just nodded as he kept his eyes on the older boy. He didn't say anything to her. Questions filled up her head, but none of them came out as the two boys stared at each other.

"I'm watching my nephew," He explained, "And I'm meeting someone." He laid eyes on the petite girl behind his former teammate and smiled. "And there she is." Yuzuki froze up and kept her head down a little as she stepped forward in front of Kageyama. She could feel his eyes burrowing into her as he narrowed his eyes at you.

"What about club?" Kageyama asked, his voice still shaking.

"We usually take Mondays off." His attitude didn't change towards Kageyama. Yuzuki walked over and waved to Oikawa's nephew with a smile and he blushed and waved shyly.

"Y-You take a day off during the week? That's such a waste!"

"Resting and skipping are two different things." Oikawa started to walk around Kageyama. Yuzuki could feel the tension between the two of them from the start, but wondered how they knew each other. "See ya." Yuzuki didn't move with Oikawa and when he noticed, he turned to her with a smile and waving a hand for her to follow. She nodded and quickly join him and his nephew, leaving Kageyama behind.

"O-Oikawa-san… um…"

"Nope! Stupid!" Oikawa waved to Kageyama teasingly, pulling one of his eyelids down and sticking out his tongue, "You're stupid! You stupid face!" Yuzuki watched him with slightly wide eyes.

"I haven't even said anything yet…" Kageyama mumbled. He tried again, "Oikawa-san-"

"Nope! Can't hear you! Can't hear a thing!" He continued to tease and wave. Tired of the behavior, Yuzuki and his nephew just stared up at him with bored eyes.

Kageyama bowed deeply, squeezing his eyes shut and his hands balled at his sides. "Please listen to me for a second." He pleaded. Yuzuki never seen her classmate ask for someone else's help before, especially not like that.

" _Kageyama-kun…"_ Yuzuki stopped and looked back at her friend. She couldn't bare seeing him like this.

"Why should I have to listen to what my opponent as to say?" Oikawa continued to walk away, and Yuzuki was stuck in place looking at her friend. The brunette boy looked back to see the raven haired girl staring back at Kageyama and then looking back at him with worry in her blue eyes.

"O-Oikawa…-kun…" She mumbled with her hands gripped around her back tightly, "Would you please listen to him? Give him a chance." She pleaded for him. Kageyama looked up when he heard her finally speak again. He stared at her back shocked that she would ask a stranger to help him, _for him_. He could see that Oikawa was a little surprised as well, but narrowed his eyes before smiling at her.

"Yuzuki-chan, you're too nice to him."

"No I'm not." She stated bluntly, "I yelled at him yesterday." Kageyama remembered her words from the night before, both from the gym and before they parted ways, as she talked to his senior. "Kageyama-kun may be mean looking, aggressive, and controlling sometimes-"

" _Mean looking?"_ Kageyama thought to himself.

"-but he's asked for you to listen, and I don't think he does that very often." She looked down at Oikawa as he was on a lower set of stairs from her. He watched as she took a deep breath and bowed her head deeply just like Kageyama did. "Please! Listen to him!" She pleaded, almost a mirror image of her friend.

Oikawa was silent, not able to reply to the young girl, and turned away. When he went to take a step, Kageyama bolted in front of him shouting, "Please!" once again, keeping his head down. Yuzuki lifted her head and could see the back of both of the boys. She watched as Oikawa told his small nephew to take a picture of him and Kageyama's bow, naming it 'Tobio is No Match For Oikawa-san!' and his nephew calling him lame for being so proud of the picture. Then he turned to listen to Kageyama finally.

"What is it then?" He asked, "I'm busy, you know."

"You said your girlfriend dumped you, so you had free time!" Takeru, Oikawa's nephew, inputted behind his uncle. Irriated, Oikawa vexed back at him as Kageyama stood. "What? But when you came, you said you didn't know what you did wrong…" Oikawa grew more frustrated with his nephew, and Yuzuki couldn't hold back the light chuckle in her chest. He looked up at her and she just covered her mouth, but her blue eyes still smiled as she pointed to the boy behind the brunette.

"So, uh, what if you were close to a tournament, and uh…" Kageyama spoke slowly trying to get his thought together, "and Iwaisumi-san said he was going to try some impossible attack…"

"Hey," Oikawa stopped him, "If you want to talk to me about something, quit with the lame 'what if' story and just tell me flat out." He stated bluntly with his hand on his hip. He still didn't look too pleased about listening to his former underling, but it was too late to turn back now.

Kageyama looked up at Yuzuki walked down the steps to join them. They made eye contact and she just nodded her approval to him. "Hinata said he wants to hit our quick with his own will." He explained.

"Is that so?" Oikawa asked, "Why not let him?"

"Please don't make it sound so easy!" Kageyama exclaimed, "He just doesn't have any technique!"

Oikawa lowered his chin and had a mischievous look in his smirk, "So you told him, 'just do as I say'? You sound like a dictator." Kageyama stiffened up and Yuzuki could see now that they must have been teammates from how much Oikawa knew about the Karasuno setter. "Have you put any thought into it?" He asked and Kageyama shoulders dropped, "Are you giving the shrimp the exact tosses he wants? Have you even tried to?" With each question, Yuzuki saw Kageyama's head get lower and his eyes moved to his feet. He looked in thought, as if remembering something, as Oikawa brought his hand up to point, "If you're thinking the situation as good as it can be and you're being defensive about it, you're basically a coward." Yuzuki was surprised in the harshness of his words, but couldn't deny the truth behind them. Kageyama narrowed his dark blue eyes at the pointed finger as Oikawa's gaze darkened as well. "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not you that holds the leadership in that attack of yours," He stated deeply, "It's the little shrimp." Dropping his hand, Oikawa once again walked around the first-year. "If you can't understand that, you're just regressing back to playing the tyrant king."

 _"Tyrant king?"_ Yuzuki thought to herself looking at Kageyama's defeated posture until Oikawa called out to her.

"Yuzuki-chan, if you don't want to hang out anymore, you don't have to." He looked up at her, then to Kageyama's lowered head. "Oh, I've been wondering," He started while keeping his eyes on the back of the boy's head, "Are you two a couple?"

Yuzuki stiffened and looked straight at Kageyama and noticed that his shoulders nearly reached his ears now. He looked directly at her and she instinctual looked away. She didn't see the way his shoulders dropped, but Oikawa did. "No." Yuzuki heard Kageyama say gravely.

She didn't look back at him and just looked at the stairs as she made her way to Oikawa's side. "I'll go with you." She turn to Kageyama, her face seemingly changed, "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to him with her usual smile and turned away once she saw him wave back. Kageyama watched Yuzuki's back as she smiled and chatted with Oikawa in the distance until they were out of sight.

" _Why did I come?"_ He asked himself as he kept eyes down and gritted his teeth on his way home.


End file.
